A Quiet Night in Dodge
by broncomap
Summary: A combination MM and ATC for A Quiet Day in Dodge. OK I am really bad at this summary stuff so that's all!


**AN - I've been working on a multi-chapter story that's been going at a snail's pace so I took a break to do this one chapter piece. Single chapter stories are always a challenge for me but I hope you enjoy it. On with the show.**

"…. Oh and Delomico's got a new cook a couple of days ago. Not too bad so far. Of course, Festus sat the man down at our table and described in great detail exactly how to make Haggen catfish stew – secret ingredient and all. Doc ridiculed Festus quite a bit for that, but I knew he was secretly grateful. He loves that stew as much as Festus does and …."

Kitty chatted happily over dinner, glad to have Matt all to herself. He nodded when she smiled, and smiled when she laughed. It was the best he could do. Making sense out of her words was near impossible, while at the same time, concentrating on keeping his eyes open. He'd been awake for a day and a half when got to town at 5:00 in the morning, and the couple of 20 minute naps he'd been allowed since then hadn't done a whole lot for him.

Kitty rose from her chair with a smile and suggested they top off the meal with some fine brandy. He sluggishly pushed himself to his feet to join her in a toast. His mind was in a heavy haze and alcohol sure wouldn't help, but he didn't want to say or do anything to mar Kitty's good spirits.

As they lifted their glasses, crashing sounds and loud voices flew up from the saloon. He groaned inwardly. How on earth was he going to find the energy to solve yet another situation. Kitty gently pushed him down into his chair, assuring him that if it was anything short of murder, she'd handle it. She looked so beautiful, determined and energetic that he didn't even try to stop her. She strode out the door and he tried to recall feeling as awake and energetic as she looked. He couldn't even imagine it. He slumped further into his chair and took a sip of brandy. His eyes grew heavier. Sleep was beckoning. Determined not to give in, he forced his eyes open and got to his feet. Maybe if he opened the window the fresh air would revive him. He took a few steps towards the window and found himself swaying slightly. The bed was right next to him. He put hand on it to steady himself. Mmm – bed – a nice soft bed. Maybe if he sat on a comfortable bed for a bit, just a few seconds, he'd feel better. Mmm.

Kitty

Kitty quickly quieted things down in the saloon and raced back up to her room. Nothing was going destroy her evening alone with Matt, nothing.

"Matt it was just…" She glanced around in puzzlement. Matt wasn't where she'd left him.

Surprise, annoyance, anger, amazement and disbelief crashed in on her when she saw him sprawled across her bed, sound asleep. Obviously he hadn't heard her come in or speak. Something louder was needed to rouse him. Desperate and frustrated she grabbed a large, glass soup tureen. She glared at Matt and let it drop to the floor. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. Matt didn't move. In fact he looked almost happy to be asleep. She watched him in astonishment, shook her head and left the room. Her evening had been shattered too.

Downstairs she needed the world to know that she'd had enough of just about everything and everybody. She poured beer over the heads of the two troublemakers, and headed to the door. Sam frowned with concern. A woman out alone this late was in danger of being molested. She shrugged him off with a harsh laugh and stepped out into the cool night air.

Outside, the streets were deserted and she tried to decide where to go. Her first idea was Doc's, but she could anticipate what was likely to happen. Sweet, reasonable Doc would rub his mustache, smile kindly and explain that Matt was totally exhausted. He'd probably point out that Matt had ignored his sleep deprived body to keep their dinner date, and that should count for something. Maybe that did count for something, but at the moment she didn't want to hear or think about it.

Unable to think of another place to go, she sat on the bench outside her saloon and folded her arms across her chest. One foot tapped restlessly on the ground. How on earth did she end up being in love with a lawman. Not just any lawman, mind you, but one who thought it was his responsibility to go after every darn spoiler within a million mile radius.

She sighed deeply. She should have taken up with a farmer. Farmers had predictable lives. Yes, a farmer would have been nice. On the other hand farming was no walk in the park. Laboring in the fields all day left men grimy, weary and wanting nothing more than to swallow dinner and get to bed early. OK, not a farmer - maybe a doctor. She thought for a moment and shook her head, not a regular enough schedule. Doctors got called away at all hours of the day and night to deliver babies and see to the sick. Doctor was out. Salesman? Nope traveled too much. The same was true of stagecoach drivers and railroad engineers. She had to think of a profession where a man didn't travel, had steady hours, and wasn't worn out at the end of the day. Minister? Ha - no way that would have worked. Wait how about a banker? What could be better than banker's hours? And banking didn't leave a man weary and depleted at the end of the day. She pictured the bankers she'd met over time. Not an attractive image. All were pasty faced, nervous men with fluttery hands, wearing serious business suits. She imagined herself at breakfast with a boring banker, the deafening silence broken only by a request to pass the cream. She laughed out loud at the idea, and the sound of her own laugh punctured the bad mood surrounding her. The fact was that she loved Matt Dillon, a US Marshal who carried a deep, deep need to protect folks and see justice done. His job brought her worries and disappointments a plenty, but that job was part of who he was, and truth be known she was proud of him. She would never love another man. Before a stagecoach brought her to Dodge one rainy morning years ago, she would never have believed such love, passion and trust were even possible. Fact was, what she and Matt shared was special, special and rare.

"Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty?"

Kitty looked up and saw Sam peering over the batwing doors.

"Sam, I was just about to come in."

He smiled. Her improved mood was obvious. "Should I lock up?"

"That would be great, thanks Sam." She came inside and started up the stairs a lot happier than when she'd stormed down. She paused, there was a sleeping giant on her bed, and she'd bet money there was no way to wake or move him.

She got to her room saw she was right. Matt was in a deep sleep. After a few seconds of picturing him in a farmer's overalls and a banker's business suit, she smiled and pulled off his boots. He still didn't budge. She got out of her clothes, grabbed a spare blanket and squeezed in beside him on top of her bed. As she covered herself with the blanket she smiled ever so slightly. Being naked in bed with Matt had been her plan all along, just not quite this way.

Matt

Matt's eye popped open and he glanced out the window. He knew instantly it was at least 9AM, hours later than he usually rose. His stomach rumbled with hunger, but he felt more awake and clear headed than he had in days. He turned over and froze in confusion. Being in bed with Kitty was not unusual, being on top of the bed fully clothed, beside a naked Kitty was.

"Feeling better Cowboy?" Kitty reached out and stroked his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, trying to piece together what had happened. He remembered struggling to keep his eyes open at dinner, sipping brandy, feeling dizzy and sitting on the bed. The rest was suddenly obvious.

"Kitty, I know you're tired of hearing it, but I am sorry. I guess I – well I must have passed out on your bed when you left the room."

"You sure did Matt, and there was no waking you." She smiled coyly. She'd already disposed of the broken soup tureen. There was no way she was going tell Matt what happened the glass piece she'd had imported from Europe.

"Kitty, all I can say is I'm sorry, I …."

"Shhh." She put a finger to his lips. "I'm sorry too. When I saw how exhausted you looked when you showed up for dinner, I should have insisted right then and there that you go get some sleep. I didn't because I wanted so badly for us to have time alone."

"I know Kitty, and I …..?

"Shhh." She stopped him again, "Matt, I think we've done enough apologizing. Fact is we're alone now and the only problem I see is that you are over dressed." She started unbuttoning his shirt.

He grinned, "I love you Kitty. I hope you know that."

"I do Matt, and I hope you know you're the only one for me."

The End


End file.
